Star Kids: Close Kiss
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: A little short story about Nicholas telling Aariqua a story of one of his adventures. Inspired by the episode of Steven Universe "Indirect Kiss". What is the story about? Read and find out


Close-kiss (Parody of Indirect Kiss from Steven Universe)

Nicholas: Thanks for letting me borrow this episode for a short story, Steven.

Steven: No problem although some of your ideas are yours and inspired by the episode

Nicholas: Yeah, now do the disclaimer

Steven: Disclaimer, the author owns nothing of Steven Universe.

I was riding on Yoshi with a sad face. I was gonna meet Trumpet Girl for a little picnic and before that, something made me feel really bad. "Nick, hurry," said Trumpet Girl. She had glasses on. Yoshi sat me down next to her on a blanket. She saw me. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine," I said. "You sure," she said as she helped me up. "Yeah…." I said. She gave me a sandwich and I slowly ate it. "This is a really good fence," said Trumpet Girl, "Is this new?" "Sort of," I said, "It's a long story," I said. "Is it a magic story?" asked Trumpet Girl. "Maybe….." I said as I took another bite. "Well, what happened?" asked Trumpet Girl. "Are you sure you wanna know?" I asked. "Yes," said Trumpet Girl, "Tell me, please?" "I don't know," I said. "Please?" she asked with a smile. "ok….," I said, "But its not a happy story."

_Flashback Time_

Daisy was playing around on the cliff and being silly. She was jumping around trying to avoid me. "Daisy be careful!" I said. "Why are you so worked up?" asked Daisy. She jumped again. "Daisy please," I said. "What?" asked Daisy, "Are you worried about Daisy?" "Yes," I said. "Aww, Daisy didn't mean to make you…." She acted like she was about to trip. "Daisy!" I said. She flipped. "Careful, Daisy's about to fall…" she said before she actually fell. "Daisy!" I said. I jumped down. Saria and Natalie came down. "We heard noise," said Saria, "What's going on?" "Daisy fell and hurt herself," I said, "Are you ok?" "Daisy's ok," said Daisy. She turned around and I saw her eye was messed up. "Oh man," said Natalie, "Let me see your Star Spirit." She showed it to her. "We ought to put a fence up there so it won't happen again."

"And that's what happened," I said. I took another bite out of my sandwich. "Wait, what happened to Daisy?" asked Trumpet Girl. "Um…." I said. "Come on, tell me," said Trumpet Girl. "I don't wanna," I said. "Nicholas?" asked Trumpet Girl. I was silent. "Nicholas," she said in a sweet flirty voice. Um…" I said. "Nicholas," she said with a serious look. "Ok, but only if you let me try on your glasses," I said. "Only if you let me drink some of your juice," said Trumpet Girl. "Sure," I said. I was drinking a little and bit my tongue. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm ok," I said, "I just bit my tongue." I gave it to her. She gave me her glasses. "How do I look?" I asked. "I have no idea," said Trumpet Girl, "Now tell me what happened."

_Flashback time (again)_

We were wondering about Daisy. "This is bad," said Natalie, "It would be fine if it was on soft ground, but her Star Spirit is shattered." "How can we fix it?" I asked. "Before the ark was shut down, there was a part of Project S.H.A.D.O.W called the 'healing touch' which was used to heal wounds and even Star Spirits," said Natalie, "But its in the lost woods now and no one has any idea where it is." "You forget that Nicholas is part ultimate life form," said Saria, "I know you have that power, and you'll be able to use it. Until then, we should search for it." "Daisy doesn't need any healing touch," said Daisy, "Daisy won't hurt herself again." She was suddenly speaking backwards. So we went on a journey into the lost woods to find the lost project. "And according to the map it should be riiiiiiight here," said Natalie, "Behold the healing touch fountain." "I don't see anything," said Saria. "Natalie turned around and it was surrounded by some strange brambles. "Oh well, we tried," said Saria. Natalie grabbed her hand. "We'll have to walk in there," said Natalie. I was rubbing my hands together and trying to heal Daisy. "Its not working," I said.

We started walking in. Daisy started talking weird again. "Maybe if I touch those brambles I'll get its power," I said. I was about to touch one when Daisy grabbed me and pulled me back. "Daisy be careful or you'll make the crack worse!" said Saria. Daisy spoke backwards and even walked backwards and hit a wall. The crack got a little bigger. "Oh no," I said, "Its getting worse." Parts of Daisy's body were warping to other parts around her. "We have to find that fountain quick!" said Saria, "If we can only find a way outta this mess." Natalie threw a force field at some brambles opening a path. "This way," she said. I carried Daisy on my back. She said something backwards again. "You know, we could've found a way without crashing stuff into this sacred forest, but if that's your way of opening paths I say go nuts!" said Saria. We walked deper into the brambles. We saw a glowing statue of a Star Warrior. "Something's not right," said Natalie. "What is it?" asked

I looked at it. "Maybe if I touch the statue I'll get its powers," I said, "I gotta heal my little sister." Saria saw her getting worse. "Oh no," said Saria. "Sis!" I said. She was going crazy.

I felt a headache. "Headache!" I said. "Then give me my glasses and finish the story," said Trumpet Girl. I gave them to her.

_Flashback Time again (Again)_

"We should find out what's wrong with it," said Saria. They went to check it out. The crack on Daisy's Star Spirit got worse and soon she wasn't able to move at all. "Oh no!" we all said in unison. "Why was I chosen as Blazing Fire?!" I said to myself. I looked at the statue. "Everyone and even Samuel expect me to be like you," I said, "You're a legendary star warrior and I'm just a fire breather." I looked at my hands. "Will my hands ever be able to heal?" I asked myself, "I wish I could have your powers."

Trumpet Girl had tears in her eyes. She looked like she was gonna cry. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "Yeah," she said as she nodded, "Keep going." She took a bite out of her sandwich.

_Flashback Time again, again (again)_

When I wasn't looking some brambles surrounded me. Daisy warned me. I looked and got out the way. "What the…." I said. I grabbed Daisy and her limbs and stuff stretched. Some of the brambles grabbed her. "Oh shit," I said. I ran back and they surrounded us. "This is all my fault," I said, "I'm gonna die and I'm gonna lose my only sister." Daisy said something backwards, and then something normal. "I love you Nicholas," she said, "You're my big brother." "I love you too Daisy," I said. My hands started to glow. "Maybe this is it," I said. I started to hug her. "Damn it!" I said. Suddenly a big wave of water came. It was Toadstool washing the brambles away. "Toadstool, thanks," I said. I saw that Daisy was back to normal. "Daisy, you're ok!" I said, "But how?" "I guess a little pure water did the trick with the healing fountain," said Toadstool. "She saved your sister," said Natalie. "Are you sure it wasn't my touch that helped a little?" I asked. "Nicholas, you don't have a healing touch and you'll never have any other powers besides your star spirit," said Toadstool, "And we won't want anything else to do with you."

"She didn't really say that," said Trumpet Girl. "No, but that's what it sounded like," I said. "Is that why you've been so sad?" asked Trumpet Girl. "Yeah," I said. "Oh," said Trumpet Girl, "You want your juice back?" "No thanks," I said. I looked at my hands. "Everyone expects me to be like the legendary star warrior," I said, "What if I never learn those powers?" "Then you'll be like a normal star kid, or like me," said Trumpet Girl, "Its not so bad being normal." "But if I don't learn those abilities, I won't be like the legendary star warrior, and I can't be a hero anymore, and I can't save the world or…." I said. Trumpet Girl touched my hands. "You don't need any powers to be here with me," said Trumpet Girl. I was blushing when she looked at me. She leaned towards me and it was like she was about to kiss. "Ow," she said.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "I just…" she said as she took off her glasses, "Something's wrong with my glasses." Her vision started to amplify and she saw me. "I…. I can see," she said. "What?" I asked. "I can see without my glasses!" "Did I…. heal your eyes?" I asked myself, "But how." I looked at the juice box. "The juice box," I said, "My blood must've gotten into it. Sorry…." "That's ok," said Trumpet Girl, "It tasted like strawberries." I thought of something. "Wait….. I don't have the healing touch," I said, "I have healing blood!" "This is amazing," said Trumpet Girl, "What'll my grandma say? And what will my parents say?" "I don't even know!" I said, "I can't wait to tell everyone!" I went to find the other Star Kids. She saw me run and smiled. She took the lens of her glasses off and put them on and smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
